En una noche
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Oh, es sólo un cuento de Halloween... y mucho más


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

**En la noche  
><strong>

-Es sólo un cuento de halloween…- La morena suspiró, recargando su cabeza en su palma. Tras ella una peliroja se escondía, escrutando con miradas furtivas la ventana de la habitación.

-¿Vas a decirme que no escuchaste eso?- Mai señaló hacia la ventana que daba al patio exterior, todo a su alrededor estaba consumido por la noche. -¡Casi me da un infarto!, ¡Algo golpeó el vidrio!-

-El viento, un insecto… incluso tal vez Mikoto saltando por ahí- Natsuki se levantó, deshaciéndose del abrazo constrictor que la mujer ejercía sobre ella. –Vamos, te digo que no fue nada importante, no puedo creer que por sólo ver una película ya no puedas salir a la calle- Encendió las luces del resto del apartamento, intentando mantener a la joven en un estado de terror tolerable.

-¡Pero!... Nunca más vuelvo a celebrar una noche de terror contigo…- Mai se levantó. Luego, con una sonrisa malvada, agregó –Ni tampoco prepararte uno de mis platos de ramen especiales…-

-¡¿Qué?, pero si fue tu idea el venir a celebrar halloween!- Natsuki se giró, indignada. Había sido la pelirroja quien había elegido las películas, los bocadillos e incluso el lugar para festejar su 'primer halloween como personas normales'. La morena observó película tras película levantando una ceja o partiéndose de la risa, mientras un loco que salía de los sueños perseguía adolescentes extremadamente lentos y estúpidos, mientras Mai gritaba hasta desgañitarse con cada una de las escenas que involucraba sangre.

-Mou, Natsuki, ¿No te dio siquiera un poco de susto?- La mujer se encorvó, curvando sus manos como garras mientras se acercaba a la morena con una sonrisa torcida. -¿Ni siquiera un poquito?- Susurró, intentando alcanzarle el rostro. La morena retrocedió, intentando permanecer seria.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Eran estúpidas!, la próxima vez elijo yo- Declaró, cruzándose de brazos y quitándole la mirada en un gesto reprobatorio. Mai sonrió, volviendo a una postura normal. Nuevamente una sonrisa le relampagueó por el rostro, acercándose de forma confidencial le picó uno de los costados. Natsuki sintió que su sonrisa decaía, la pelirroja volvía a la carga.

-Seguramente erigirías algo así como "La destrucción de la ropa interior, parte VI"- Declamó, elevando los brazos en un gesto que abarcaba la imagen que tenía en mente –El regreso del malvado Child consume sostenes, ¿Qué podrá hacer nuestra protagonista ahora?- Esquivó por los pelos el almohadón que le lanzó su amiga, sacando la lengua mientras le hacía morisquetas.

El sonido del frasco contra la piel resonó en todo el departamento.

Natsuki sonrió satisfecha ante el gesto de dolor que le cruzó el rostro a su amiga, luego de recibir de lleno el bote de mayonesa vacía en la cara.

-Para que aprendas- Sentenció, antes de lanzarse a reír. Mai le devolvió el cojín y luego la acompañó. Su miedo quedaba atrás, muy atrás. En medio de risas la morena consultó el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes, ya era tarde, lo suficientemente tarde como para enviar a su amiga de regreso a casa **O seguramente a la casa del rubio idiota ese **–Ven, vamos, te acompaño a la estación, ya es hora, ¿No?- La joven alzó la vista, el reloj marcaba cerca de las once de la noche. Asintió, tomando su bolso con las pocas cosas que había llevado.

Natsuki tomó sus llaves, su abrigo y le abrió la puerta, escoltándola hacia el exterior.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la estación, cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. El clima cambiaba con rapidez y, dentro de nada, se dejaría caer el frío insoportable que mordía los huesos. Natsuki sonreía sin darse cuenta, repasando los eventos de la jornada, las intervenciones esporádicas de Mikoto (que entraba y salía de su departamento como si fuera el suyo). La estación de tren estaba cerca, iluminada en medio de las débiles luces del alumbrado público. El tráfico humano se hacía más denso a medida que se acercaban, al parecer, no eran las únicas que tenían sus propias fiestas de halloween atrasadas. Mai se dio vuelta, con una sonrisa, luego se acercó, colocándole una mano al lado de su oreja, usándola para cubrir sus palabras a oídos extraños. A su alrededor los transeúntes pasaban despreocupadamente, sin dejar recaer su atención sobre ellas.

Sonrió aún más anchamente al observar como la morena se sonrojaba ante sus palabras.

-No lo olvides, ¿Eh?- Se despidió con una mano alzada, antes de correr hasta la entrada y desaparecer en medio del gentío. Natsuki mantuvo su propia mano alzada unos momentos más, antes de girarse y volver a su casa. Un cálido sentimiento le recorría el pecho, causándole cosquillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que se acostumbraba a esa nueva sensación.

Se había hecho dependiente de esa sensación.

Atravesó las puertas del complejo de edificios saludando al portero con una inclinación de cabeza. Sin darse cuenta empezaba a acelerar sus pasos. Dobló a la derecha y empezó a trotar, colándose la bufanda más abajo y respirando entrecortadamente. Giró a la izquierda y subió las escaleras hasta su piso. Recargada contra la puerta de su apartamento Shizuru la miraba, sonriendo. Otra sonrisa bobalicona le cruzó el rostro sin darse cuenta.

-Lo siento, ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?- Inquirió, tendiéndole una mano para acercarla.

-No… creo que Mai-san comprendió muy bien el mensaje- La castaña la abrazó, suspirando al rodearla entre sus brazos. Estaba helada y sus manos congeladas. Las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas por el frío, pero el calor de sus ojos y su sonrisa lo compensaba todo.

-Oh, sí lo hizo- Respondió, al recordar las palabras que su amiga le había susurrado antes de separarse "Asegúrate de darle mis saludos a Fujino-san por mí, y disfrútalo, ella no es un cuento de Halloween". Abrió rápidamente la puerta, guiándola al interior del apartamento, cálido.

-¿Algo bueno que ver luego de la maratón?- Susurró, acercándose un poco más a medida que le quitaba a su peliazul su abrigo y bufandas.

-Tú…- La besó rápidamente, abrazándola más fuerte.

-¿Ara?-

–Créeme, tú…- Volvió a besarla, más lento, más seguro, más profundo. Unas manos delicadas la instaron a seguir por el mismo camino que llevaba.

No, ya no podía escapar de esa sensación.

Más bien, ya no quería renunciar a esa sensación.

Sonriendo la besó de nuevo, dando inicio a su segunda parte de la noche.

_NdA: Wuuuuujuuuuuu, un pequeño One que escribí en un rato libre... y si pensaron que me iba a dar un descanso, pues creo que no... todavía tengo mil ideas bullendo a todo dar en mi pobre cerebro. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo otra historia... pero estoy estancada xD, tengo escritas ochorrochientas mil páginas (y, sí, ¡es un número ese!__) y aún no paso del primer capítulo. ¿Ideas para el flujo mental?. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One (no piensen que mi noche de Halloween fue así, terminé comiendo dulces, viendo películas que me daban mucha risa en lugar de miedo y durmiendo en la cama de una amiga sin un rastro de manta...) y hasta la próxima, ¡Saludos!._


End file.
